Raising kids 102
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to Raising kids 101, new kids, new drama, old problems, new love, and all round secrets, add in that you gotta raise someone else's children, drama explosion! lol
1. Back to hell

**A/N **So this is part 2 of _Raising kids 101_, hopefully you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Back to hell**

Randy huffed as the cab slowed down, soon he would be back at home again. He wasn't sure what to expect, sure since being home Alana had changed, changed so much that he noticed it as soon as she got home. Sure there were bad days but then again she was still a teenager. It had only been a year since she 'graduated' Raven's course. He was so thankful for the change in his daughter, he wasn't sure who to thank first, Raven or the effective violent method she used for dealing with the kids. When he got inside Alana was sitting at the table with a young man, pouring over books. Since the rapid change, Randy had risked leaving Alana at home while he worked, she was only alone for weeks at a time, of course Randy asked his sister to keep an eye on the young girl. According to Becky, Alana was fine. She went to school, she did her homework, she never invited strange boys over in the middle of the night. Now looking at her he wondered if she had slipped back to old routines. He hoped not because Randy wasn't sure if had the energy for it. He was a little aprehensive because any day now he expected that switch to flip again and then he would be stuck with the old Alana again, he definetaly had no patience and energy for that.

"Hi Dad, how was the flight?" Alana smiled up at him. It set Randy's heart on fire, now she was glad to see him when he came home. While he slept Alana was like a ninja, she got so upset when Randy woke up a mere fifteen minutes after hitting the hay, she thought he could hear her quiet conversation on the phone. Apparently it was so quiet he wondered if she was still even there.

"Hi Ally, whos your friend?" He eyed the young boy suspiciously, he was pretty sure he knew him from somewhere, it didn't help that he had the exact same facial structure as Raven.

"This is Matt, he was at Raven's with me. He's helping me study"

He stuck his hand out "Nice to meet you up close at last sir"

Randy tried not to laugh but shook his hand anyways, he had to admit that it was nice to see a guy with manners, he could only pick that Raven was that scary. Long after she was gone, they were still scared of her. He could only wish he could instill that kind of fear.

"Its nice to meet you Matt"

He packed up his books, looking to Alana. "I guess I'll see you later Ally."

"Bye Matt"

Once he was gone Ally got up and made her father a drink, when she was at Ravens she started to appreciate him so much more. He wasn't as scary as Raven but he was still scary enough. It wasn't just fear that made her better, no, she could actually see the method to Raven's madness. It felt so much better to be able to talk to her father without fearing that it would turn into a yelling match. Randy took a seat at the table, Ally put his drink down, glad that he was home. Hopefully he could see reason in what she was about to ask.

"So how long have you and Matt being going out?"

"We're not together, we're just friends" Ally took a breath, she was being honest. "Dad I wanted to talk to you about something"

Randy put his head in his hands "Oh God, please tell me your not pregnant, I don't think I could handle that"

Alana giggled "No you douche, I'm not pregnant. Seriously thats the first thing you go too?"

"Glad to hear it, I don't think I could handle being a grandfather at this point"

"Dad I'm not pregnant" Alana rolled her eyes "I wanted to ask you something but you have to promise you won't get mad"

"I don't think I can promise that but I'll try to see reason"

That was what she was hoping for, getting mad was possibly expected but at least he would talk like an adult. "I wanted to know how come you haven't asked Raven out yet?"

Randy just looked at her confused "What? Why are you asking about that?"

Alana chose her words carefully "Well I asked her but she said it was something I should talk to you about"

"When have you been talking Raven?"

"She gave me her number, she said if I needed to talk I could text her"

"Alana my dealings with the opposite sex is not your business at this point"

Ally took a calming breath, she knew that he actually didn't mean that, all he meant was he didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet. It was best to leave him until he wanted to talk. "Ok thats fair. Now about Friday"

Friday was when he went away for two months, the longest he had been away. Randy wasn't about to leave her alone for that long, Alana already knew that so she had a plan of her own.

"Friday you will stay with either your Aunt Becky or Uncle Nathan"

Alana suddenly started to fidget, nervous about bringing this up. "See Dad I was wondering-" "You are not staying here on your own young lady"

"Please don't call me that" Alana shuddered, "I was actually going to ask if I could stay somewhere else"

"Like where?" Randy raised an eyebrow, he could already hear the words, 'with Matt'

"Raven's"

Randy couldn't hide his confusion, why the hell would she want to go back there? "Raven's?"

"Yeah, I texted her and asked her if I could stay and she said if it was alright with you then its ok with her. Plus she's gonna help me get into pyschology"

Randy had no idea what the hell to say, he wasn't sure if he could say yes to her demands. He could only picture that something would go wrong and she would ask to come home, or worse, she would wind up in hospital again. Plus he didn't want to see her again because he knew that she would ask about the coffee date that was meant to happen.

"I'll think about it"

Alana kissed him happily, that was a start at least. "Thank you Dad"

Randy let out a sigh as she skipped away to her room no doubt to text Raven.

Randy pulled up outside the house on the hill, he had finally given in and let his little girl go back to Raven's. He had told her constantly that if she wanted to go back to her Aunts or Uncles, just call him and he'll set it up. Randy didn't want her back under the harsh regime, he could already see the bruises appear on his girls frame.

"Are you sure you want this Alana?"

"Yeah" Ally giggled with what Randy thought was nerves, "Raven said it might be good for me to be back, I could be an example to the newbies"

"She already has newbies?"

"Yeah" Ally got out and took a deep breath "Alright, lets race up the hill"

Randy laughed as she tore up the hill while he was left with her luggage, he got up there eventually.

Ally looked at him as though he took forever "Man your gettin old Dad"

"Whatever" Randy growled as Raven opened the door. He hated it that she made his heart stop. Even after a year, she was still as beautiful. Her silver orbs shone in the light.

"Well hello strange people on my hand built deck. Long time no see"

"Hi Raven, is it still ok if I stay?"

"No. You have to leave right now"

Ally rolled her eyes laughing, "You are so weird. May I come in?"

Raven moved aside so the young girl could get in. "Now your upstairs with the other two girls. Matty is with the boys. I think he would be happy to see he ain't the only oldy thats back"

While Ally raced up the stairs calling out to her friend, Randy took Raven aside so he could have a private talk. He didn't want to give her the chance to bring up the failed date but as a father he was concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alana"

"She is safe here, I know thats doubtful seeing as how she's here but I assure you she's ok"

"I wanted to ask about Matt and Alana"

Raven raised an eyebrow "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well apparently you let two other house mates have free sex"

Raven gave him a long hard look, finally she smiled, a little laugh errupting as well. "Oh I see! So you are so worried that I'll bring up the failed date that your just gonna pick fights" Before he could talk Raven went on "Yes I let them see eachother and yes what they did behind closed doors was there business but I assure you, that saved trouble instead of causing it"

"How can you say that?"

"By thinking it through the power of thought then opening my mouth" Raven said obviously, thats usually how it worked. "Randy I may not have my own children and knowing my record with the opposite sex I probably never will, but I would rather that they talk to me so they can make informed choices and not go behind my back so they can get into trouble"

"And what happens if she gets pregnant?" Randy demanded at the small girl. He hated that she held a very vaild point. Since Ally had been home, they had talked alot more and almost any fight that arose was quickly and quietly solved. Ally felt that she could talk to him now and that was something he owed Raven for.

"Well that has a very low chance of happening considering that she would have to be having sex without protection, if she knows that she can talk to me about anything without me gettin angry then she won't be having any sex without protection"

"Raven" Randy growled out, his point wasn't getting across and that just pissed him off even more.

"Well if she gets pregnant Randy, its no longer is my problem" Raven snapped going inside and shutting the door in his face.

"Wow I ain't never seen you so angry" Storm commented once the door was shut. Her cousin's face was a deep shade of rage red. She had only ever seen Raven that angry when she felt cornered and trapped. Raven muttered something angrily as she went to the jug. She was more pissed that once again she was already being blamed but she was the one that was meant to raise them.

"Why must that man get me so damned pissed" Raven seethed pulling down a cup, "I may not have children but I have some knowledge of what I'm doing, I mean I did have five parents trust me with their pride and joys, and I have five more doing the same thing"

"I couldn't help but over hear because I was standing here listening" Storm started "Did you really have to add in that jibe? We both know you won't be that heartless"

Raven let an angry sigh "He just annoyed me so much, he wants me to keep an eye on his daughter yet he's critisizing my techniques of handling them"

Storm went over to her cousin and gave her a slight hug, "Raven no one is critisizing you"

"He is" Raven said bitterly "And all because he was worried that I would bring up the failed date"

"Are you still going on about that?" Iziah questioned coming up the basement steps, a grin on her face. Raven had only actually mentioned it once, but Iziah could see it, she was heartbroken that he didn't call but as Raven assured her, she saw it coming. No way would someone as handsome as him would want the freakish pyscho that punished his daughter.

"Not anymore, I refuse to be one of those girls that sit by the phone crying over why he hasn't called" Raven said putting that smile on, "Now its time to get back to business, fall in people!"

It was only Alana, Matt and Jamie that rushed down, the others only walked. New to the house were two girls, Melody and Janice. Three boys, Charles, William and Michael. All of them out weighed and towered over Raven and she knew that they would doubt her, the same mistake was always made. Counting her out because she was the runt of the litter. Quickly they were dealt with by Iziah.

Raven stood in front of them like a drill sergant "From now on the only people who are immuned to my wrath is Alana, Jamie and Matty, however they will be expected to up hold my standards."

One of the new girls sniggered, Raven stood in front of her "Something you find funny Melody?"

"You trying to be hard, I could kick your ass"

Raven looked down the line to her new 'squad' Grabbing the small girl in a devasting move, quickly she choked and her face turned a shade of blue. Even Alana and Matt were shocked, turns out Raven had gotten more vicious and deadly. Once she was out Raven dropped her.

"Anyone else think I'm playin games?"

No one dared to say anything, clearly Raven meant some serious business and no one wanted to say a damn word against her.

"Alright, I'll let Matt and Alana explain the rules and what not, I implore you to listen to them and take their advice. It might just save you from me. Not bloody likely" Raven looked down at the fallen Melody, "How she gets up the stairs isn't my problem but I want her out of my sight in the next five seconds"

Alana and Matt took the small girl and together the kids made their way upstairs.

"Wake up Melody" Alana gently tapped her face and for a moment she wondered if Raven had killed her. Melody's eyes fluttered open making Alana sigh in relief. "I'm glad your ok Mel" Alana looked to her cousin, Alana didn't expect to see Mel here but then again she did hear from her Dad that Aunt Becky was at her wits end.

"What happened?"

"Sarge choked you out, I warned you not to piss her off"

"Alright lets get this over with" Matt said before Ally could burst into tears. He saw it in her eyes, seeing her cousin being choked out was bound to pull some heart strings. Matt explained the rules and what was expected of them. After seeing Melody being choked out they suddenly believed every word he spoke. After they were done, Alana helped her cousin to there room,

"Are you serious about this Ally?"

"Oh yeah" Ally gave her a comforting hug. "Welcome to hell Melody, if I was you, I'd listen because she won't hesitate you. You saw that"


	2. Method to the madness

**Chapter 2 Method to the madness**

Raven was a little surprised to open the door and still see Randy on the front step, she figured he had left.

"Are you still here?"

"Raven be nice!" Storm shouted at her, the last thing she wanted was Raven to start choking out parents, especially ones that she knew Raven liked.

"I'm always nice, so fuck up!" Raven shouted back closing the door leaving her and Randy with some almost private time. She sat down on her rocking chair and motioned for him to take a seat on the other one. "Sit down so we can talk like adults"

He sat down, still angry about what she said. He knew she could be mean but that heartless?

"If by some chance she does get pregnant would you really leave her?" Randy spit out, he just needed to know if she really was that cruel.

"No" Raven let out a sigh "Randy I only said that to piss you off and looks as though it worked"

"Yeah a little." He let out a sigh "Raven I don't want her gettin into any trouble, especially the trouble that she'll have to live with for the rest of her life."

"Yeah I know but see this from my point of view Randy"

"Which is? Because I'm having a hard time trying to figure this one out Raven"

"I want those kids to be able to talk to me about anything so they can make informed choices, if they feel like they can talk to me then messes like preganancy can be avoided"

"Not if your lettin them sleep together when there clearly not old enough" Randy snapped, why couldn't she see what he did? Because she was a woman that believed in faires and happy endings, well that wasn't reality.

"Let me tell you something, when I was Alana's age I had a boyfriend. Now my father wasn't exactly one to talk to me and therefore I couldn't talk to him and I wound up making a big mistake, the same one your afraid that Ally will make. Lookin back Randy, if I had been able to talk to my father about those sorts of things, I never would of slept with the fucker. I don't want Ally, or any of those kids for that matter, going through what I did, so if they can talk to me and I can lead them right then they won't be making my mistakes. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah I get it" Randy grumbled still not liking it. He wasn't sure what he hated more, the fact that she made a good point or the fact that now he was even more attracted to her. She was a lot smarter than he realised, smarter than Ally had told him and he found himself wanting to dive further into life, he actually wanted to know her personally instead of just knowing what it was like being inside her. "I just don't want it to get that far"

"It won't if she has open lines of communication"

They didn't say anything for a moment but Raven could see his eyes wondering over her, his mind racing. "Go ahead and ask, I can tell its eatin you"

"Did you really get pregnant?"

"A lifetime ago now" Raven said lightly, her past didn't matter to her anymore, she didn't care anymore. Raven had learnt a long time ago that when you try to hold the past in the shadows, it fights to get out and by the end your so tired from fighting you have no energy left to defend yourself, so why not just let it be public knowledge.

"What happened?"

Raven shrugged "Miscarriage. Turns out babies are not apart of my grand plan"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of pried" Randy actually felt bad now, sure he wanted to know all about it but he knew he was going over the line especially since he knew that he possibly couldn't deliver anything else.

"Look Randy I know that raising a teenage girl is hard especially when your a man" "And how do you know that?"

"I saw first hand what my father went through" Raven let out a giggle, "He had five of us to raise on his own and looking back on it, you have it easy especially since Ally has been scared straight"

"You guys were a handful huh?"

"Oh yeah" Raven laughed again "Look I know its hard but as long as you keep the comminucation lines open and all that crap then the sailing will a lot more smoother"

"Your a very smart woman you know that"

"And you hate it that I'm making you see reason"

Randy finally laughed "Yeah, stop it, its creepin a bit"

"Sorry" Raven looked at her watch "Now I think you have a plane to catch and I have brats to choke"

"Its like you know everything"

"Not quite but it seems that way"

Randy went to shake her hand, informally thanking her for all that she had done and seemingly not being pissed that he didn't call. Raven dismissed it and pulled him into a hug, ironically out of all the girls it was Raven that was the hugger. Randy couldn't help but put his arms around her, he also couldn't help but realise how _right_ it was. Raven let him go and smiled up at him. "Have a nice flight Randy"

As soon as he was gone and Raven went back inside she was met with Storm and Alana, both girls looking at her with smirks, hands on their hips.

"What?"

"You just had to hug him didn't you?" Alana tried not to laugh, "I possibly should of told you that he's not a very huggy person"

"I don't know what your talkin about" Raven laughed going back to the jug. "He hugged me"

"Yeah and I'm queen of the world" Storm laughed, she found it sweet that Raven had a crush, it had been awhile since she liked anyone especially the opposite sex.

"I would love that job!" Raven gushed taking her hot drink out to her room "Storm your in charge, I have things to think about"

"She's gonna think about your father, possibly naked" Storm laughed wrapping an arm around Ally's neck.

"Thats just gross"

"Nah its what normal people do Ally"

Ally let out a little puff of air, her eyes concentrating on thoughts that bubbled away. "Storm can you help me with something?"

"What?" Storm asked afraid of what the young girl was going to ask.

"I want you to help me get Dad and Raven together"

"I'm not sure thats a good idea Ally, I don't know your Dad but I know Raven and lets just say there's a reason she's called Venom"

Ally clasped her hands together "Please! You saw how happy she was after hugging him, they like each other, you know they do"

"You may have a point." Storm pursed her lips together in thought before bursting into a large grin. "Alright Ally, lets do it. Lets get those two psychos together so we can all be a little happier"


	3. Only helping because I'm oh so bored

**Chapter 3 Only helping because I'm oh so bored**

Ally and Matt sat at the table with their breakfast, just watching the other kids. Their eyes barely open, bodies all worn out before work even started. Raven explaining the rules, for some reason she was in army fatigues of red and black. She struck Melody across the face when she didn't hear the right answer. As Raven started giving out the orders for the day, Alana found herself glad that she wasn't in the firing line. It was hard to believe that she was like Melody, looking back she was glad that her father had ditched her, not only had she grown up but it looked as though her father had found his soulmate, of course like any other typical male, he was denying it.

"We have to clean your backyard? Can't you do it yourself?" Charles sneered at her, "I ain't your damn slave"

Raven grabbed his left ear, her black nails digging into the skin so hard it started to bleed. The smallest of pain was usually the worst. Charles screamed, dropping to his knee trying to rid the pain.

"Now you are to clean the backyard and Charles here, well he'll now do it without his sight. So not only do you have to clean, you have to be his eyes and help him work. And just to be even bitchier, you have half an hour to get it all done, so I suggest you all get started."

"So glad that ain't me" Matt whispered to Ally as they stomped their way out. From the window they could see them working, Alana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was only Janice that was doing some work. The young girl quickly pulled the weeds while the others teased her. Ally pushed her breakfast away and headed outside, she didn't see what Iziah did, who was just coming up the stairs. Matt looked at her sadly, sad that Ally still hadn't noticed he was even alive.

"So what are you thinking Sarge?" Ally asked standing next to Raven who was obviously surverying the situation.

"I'm thinkin that in about three seconds I'm gonna get my gun, while Janice works pellet free, the others will be shot while I stand here and laugh"

"Sounds like a good plan"

"Something on your mind Ally?"

"Just wondering if maybe this is the best way to deal with them" Raven looked at the small girl "I'm not telling you how to do your job Raven, I'm just asking"

"Ally when you first got here, you didn't want to listen and neither do they. When they start listening and behaving as I see fit, then I will cut back on the harshness, just as I did with you guys"

Ally looked back to Janice, her long hair tied up with a vengence. After she was done with the weeds she went to her next job. Raven couldn't help but laugh as she tried to work the lawn mower, Raven wasn't about to say that it would never work, because it was broken in a way that couldn't be fixed. She left it and went to do something else, "Looks as though we have our Ally"

"What?" Alana looked to Raven slightly confused, she picked that since being back she would just have to deal with it.

"You were like Janice when you got here, it was like you had no problem. She's willin to work, which means I'll be working with her first. While I wait for the others to wake up to their ideas"

"Raven can I talk to you for a moment?" Matt asked shyly bringing Raven away from getting her pellet gun. Raven lent down and whispered something to Ally making the young girl blush.

"So I take it theres a reason you dragged me away from crime and punishment"

"I wanted to ask you something, but now I'm not so sure"

"Well you work up the nerve to ask me about Alana and in the meantime I'll go outside and deal to those maggots"

"How did you know it was about Ally?"

Raven let out that smile "Its very obvious Matt, the way you look at her. The way your eyes drooped when she came outside. Little advice, ask her out before someone else does, trust me the hardest thing in life is to watch someone you love, love someone else"

Raven patted his shoulder wistfully giving Matt the idea that Raven wasn't talking about him and Ally. "Anyways I've gotta go and deal with some worms, you keep workin on your strategy to ask out Ally"

Raven went out as Ally came in, Matt's heart started flying just seeing that smile. She took a seat next to him "So what did you find out?"

"She's been burnt before, I'm thinkin that he left her and she had to watch him love someone else"

Alana's eyes narrowed in wonder, "So thats why she won't make another move, she's afraid of getting hurt"

"Of course she is, thats why I suggest going against your little plans" Iziah spoke up from the couch, both teens jumped. They had no idea Izzy was still there, they thought she had gone back to her room. Instead she sat up on the couch, her eyes shining in excitement. Excitement that she had scared someone. The day wasn't just the same if she didn't scare or annoy someone.

"This doesn't concern you Izzy" Matt dismissed her, Iziah was only interested in things that benifited her, so this was none of her business.

"If it involves my sister, then it concerns me" Iziah shot him daggers "So if your trying to get her laid, believe you me its my bizo"

"We're not trying to get her laid, we're trying to set her up with my Dad. They both like each other but their both acting like noobs"

"I've always hated noobs" Iziah said thoughtfully before jumping off the couch "So what is your grand plan?"

Ally explained it as she took a seat and looked over their little bits of written notes.

"And you guys expect to do it alone?"

"We've got Storm helping us"

"Well at least you have some brains helping you" Iziah kept looking over the notes, "You know, you guys are in luck. Storm can help you with the brains of it, and I can help with the distraction"

"What do you mean a distraction?"

Iziah let out a snort of laughter, "C'mon guys! You really think Rae won't see this comin? Trust me, she'll see it and you guys will be knee deep in venomous wrath when she finds out, but she won't be able to see anything if she's kept busy with the worms and my awesome distractions"

"You'll actually help us?"

Iziah shrugged "Of course but only because I'm bored."

"What are you doing out of bordem?" Raven asked coming inside with only Janice. The poor girl had blood all over her hands. Matt shot a look outside, the rest of them were working now, only none of them had sight and they were shackled together. It made work very difficult but not impossible.

"Janice you have earnt bandages but not a proper doctor, so Vampiro will be wrapping your hands." Raven smiled somewhat nastily, "Vampiro! I need you to do a little wrappin!"

He came downstairs with no shirt on and red marks on his chest

"I don't wanna know Vampiro, just wrap Janice's hands and make it quick, she has more work to do"

The young girl shook as Vampiro led her up the stairs to the bathroom. Raven turned to her sister, a little paranoid about her helpfulness.

"I'm helpin Matty and Ally with their little project because if I'm right and I know this time I would be, there is gonna be alot of blood and I can't wait to see the bloodbath"

"Alright you do that, I'm gonna check on my chain gang" Raven cackled as she went back outside.

"Oh and by the way, Raven loves chocolate so you might wanna tell your Dad to start with that"

Ally couldn't help it, maybe having Iziah's help wouldn't be that bad. With any luck it would be the entire house against Raven and Randy, no one could withstand that on slaught, even if they are venomous and viperous.


End file.
